Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet
thumb|194px|Un des blasons des Gaudelet.thumb|194px|Signature de Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet.thumb|194px|Le port de Brest en 1777.thumb||194px|Gaudelet est seigneur d'Armenonville.Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet, seigneur d'Armenonville Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société archéologique de Rambouillet, 1879 (T5)-1880, p.367. (Gaudelet est parfois orthographié Godelet), est né le 11 février 1737 à Launois-sur-Vence, dans le nord de la Champagne, au sud du Massif des Ardennes. Il et est décédé rue Ménars, à Paris, le 6 novembre 1799, dans le II arrondissement (IX actuel). Jean-Baptiste, descendant des Gaudelet de Dijon, famille de parlementaires, se marie avec la fille de nobles d’Hennebont, les du Vergier-Lantivy. Receveur des Fermes du Roy, à Hennebont, en 1769, il est rapidement un financier intéressé dans les affaires du Roy Bulletin de la Société de l'histoire de Paris et de l’Île-de-France, Volumes 107 à 108, H. Champion, 1981. , du fait de ses relations parmi l’aristocratie fortunée. Gaudelet s’installe à Brest en 1773 et fonde une entreprise de négoce. Dès novembre 1774, il est admis au sein de l’Heureuse Rencontre. Il développe énormément son affaire durant la guerre d’Indépendance américaine, armant des navires en direction de Rhode Island , soit à son compte, soit pour celui du roi et de ses armées [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . Après 1783, fin de la Guerre d’Indépendance américaine, il commerce principalement avec Nantes, Bordeaux, Saint-Malo et Hambourg [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . Le ministre de la Marine lui demande d’être le banquier de la Marine pour le port et les chantiers de Brest. Il est aussi nommé directeur des Fermes à Brest et Receveur des tabacs. Gaudelet gère l’importante manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix. En 1783, il prend à bail au Grand Prieuré de l'Ordre de Malte de grandes parcelles du futur quartier des Marais du Temple. Son projet d’urbanisme se termine par un procès perdu en 1790. Gaudelet devient en 1785 Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances, et Secrétaire du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France Favre-Lejeune, Christine, Les secrétaires du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), introduction de François Furet et Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret. Paris : SEDOPOLS, 2 v. Collection Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. . Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est rédacteur des cahiers de doléances et conseiller municipal de Brest. Il devient membre du Conseil général révolutionnaire de Bresy à sa création en juillet 1789 [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . Ce banquier de la Marine, brasseur d’affaires, s’investit pleinement dans la vie de la cité en acceptant d’être un des individus responsables de la réception de la souscription volontaire pour subvenir aux besoins urgents de l’État. En octobre 1789, il consent également à faire l’avance pour assurer le paiement des salaires des ouvriers de l’arsenal, car les caisses de l’intendance de marine sont vides. Élu notable du conseil général de la commune en mars 1790, il reste en fonction jusqu’en novembre 1791. Pour des raisons professionnelles, il quitte Brest pour Paris dans le courant de l’an II [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . Dernier Trésorier général de la marine de Louis XVI, roi constitutionnel Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société archéologique de Rambouillet, 1879 (T5)-1880, p.367. devient seigneur d’Armenonville. A une époque où peu de nobles se marient, ou ont des enfants et achètent des châteaux et des terres, le général Louis Groult des Rivières se remarie avec Renée Gaudelet, fille de Jean Baptiste et de Thérèse Françoise du Vergier. Gaudelet achète Armenonville Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet, Mémoires et... 1879, p.367. , une terre voisine de la sienne et donc les Groult-Gaudelet se retrouvent propriétaires d’une partie des biens des Fleuriau de Morville et Armenonville Vasseur Roger, Hanches d’hier à aujourd’hui. . Il décède dans la capitale en brumaire an VIII (novembre 1799) [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . AVANT LA RÉVOLUTION FRANÇAISE . SA FAMILLE . Ses aïeux . thumb|left|251px|Dépendance de la commanderie de Sale à Fresnes-Saint-Mamès.thumb|left|251px|Chambre des Comptes de Dijon vers 1700.thumb|left|251px|Parlement de Bourgogne.Les Gaudelet portent : D'azur à un chevron d'or surmonté d'une croisette de même. La famille du futur Trésorier général de la Marine, Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, troisième du nom, est originaire de Dijon : Messire francois charles de Saint Hilaire, écuyer, Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances et des fermiers généraux de sa Majesté, dépose connaître depuis près de quinze années le Sieur Gaudelet pour …, sait qu'il est d'une famille honorable qu'il tient à des personnes du Parlement de Dijon dont il est originaire… Favre-Lejeune, Christine, Les secrétaires du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), introduction de François Furet et Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret. Paris : SEDOPOLS, 2 v. Collection Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. . Cette famille compte au moins trois receveurs châtelains de Fresne-Saint-Mamès (enclave du duché de Bourgogne en Franch-Comté), dont les revenus appartiennent au capitaine du château d’Auxonne : * 1554 : Fresne-Saint-Mamès : Compte de Ferry Gaudelet, châtelain de Fresne, dont ... * 1556-1557 : Fresne-Saint-Mamès. - Compte des héritiers de Jean Menassier et d'Antoine Gaudelet. Cette châtellenie est amodiée 480 livres à Ferry Gaudelet et à Nicolas Rouhier, seigneur de Charentenay, par noble seigneur messire Cathelin Du Raillard, sieur de Marville, à qui le Roi a donné le revenu de cette châtellenie Copie des lettres d'office d'Antoine Gaudelet, données par le roi François Ier. B. 4771. (Cahier.) In folio, 78 feuillets, parchemin. . * 1560-1561. - Fresne-Saint-Mamès. - Compte de Ferry Gaudelet, châtelain, institué par lettres de commission données par la Chambre des Comptes... Ferry remplace son fils en 1561 est remplacé par Claude, son fils le 20 janvier 1576. Le cautionnement de ce Ferry Gaudelet est du 21 juillet 1562... Côte-d'Or. Inventaire sommaire des archives départementales antérieures à 1790 : Série C. 1880, C. 2484. . D'Hozier énumère dans son Armorial général de France Armorial général de France : recueil officiel dressé en vertu de l'Edit de 1696, Généralité de Bourgogne. ., différents membres de cette famille et décrit leurs blasons. * Philibert Gaudelet, auteur du Journal des choses arrivées à Dijon depuis l'année 1650 jusqu'en l'année 1669 Journal des choses arrivées à Dijon depuis l'année 1650 jusqu'en l'année 1669, ext. pub. p. E. Longin, Mèm. Soc. Jura, 1920, 10° série, t. IV, p. 6H-84 (bibliog. nombreuse). est Auditeur de 1688 à 1727 de la Chambre des comptes de Dijon et avocat. Il est le fils de Jacques Gaudelet (1620-1669), correcteur de la Chambre des comptes Armorial de la Chambre des comptes de Dijon, d'après le manuscrit inédit du père Gautier avec un chapitre supplémentaire pou les officiers du bureau des finances de la même ville, Jules d' Arbaumont, Lamarche, 1881. . * Jean Gaudelet (1646-1726), licencié en droit, avocat au Parlement de Dijon en 1676, auteur de La vie de Saint Bénigne, parue à Dijon en 1716 Bibliothèque des Auteurs de Bourgogne, Collectif, Slatkine. . * Marguerite Gaudelet, fille de Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, de Dijon, femme de Gustave Eiffel, est de cette famille. Nous avons aussi en 1751 un Jean-Baptiste Defer, ancien garde du corps de la duchesse d'Orléans, domicilié à Paris et un Defer Nicolas, fontainier du duc d'Orléans, domicilié à Saint-Cloud. thumb|center|398px|Dijon du temps des Gaudelet. Ses parents . thumb|left|252px|Copie d'acte de baptême de Jean Baptiste Gaudelet.Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet est le fils de Jean Baptiste II Gaudelet (1706-1770), contrôleur des Fermes royales et laboureur, à Launoy et à Jandun. Un contrôleur des fermes du roi travaille dans un bureau constitué d’une douzaine d’employés dont un receveur, un contrôleur, un visiteur-tailleur, des gardes, un capitaine, un maître et des employés subalternes. La dépense d’un bureau des fermes du roi pour le personnel n’est que d’environ six mille livres par année, ce qui explique qu’il est également laboureur pour augmenter ses revenus. Sa mère, Nicole de Fer, est un membre de la famille Defer, ou de Fer, de Laon Chanoine A. Dagneau de Richecourt, Recueil (manuscrit) de généalogies de familles de Laon et environs vers 1770, Archives Départementales de l’Aisne, à Laon. . Adrien de Fer est Lieutenant général au bailliage de Vermandois avant 1580 et aux temps le la Ligue. Il est l’ami de Jean Bodin, avec qui il communique pour la Démonomanie des sorciers (1580) Jean Bodin, La République, Roger Chauviré, Slatkine Reprints, 1969, p.76 et 77.. Ce ligueur est député de son bailliage aux Etats-Généraux, à Blois, en octobre 1588, et lors d’autres assemblées Histoire de la Ville de Laon, par Jacques-François-Laurent Devisme, p.401.. thumb|center|400px|Relais de poste à Launoy (Ardennes). SA JEUNESSE thumb|252px|Fresque dans l'église de Jandun.Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet naît en 1737 à Launois-sur-Vence. Il est baptisé le 11 février 1737, à la paroisse Saint Etienne. L’extrait des registres baptistaires de l'église paroissiale Saint-Étienne de Launois vient de son dossier d’admission à la Grande Chancellerie de France, car les archives de la paroisse sont en partie détruites. Jean-Baptiste passe son enfance à Launois-sur-Vence, dont le nom est encore Launoy, une petite bourgade dans le nord de la Champagne, au sud des Ardennes. Du fait de sa situation géographique cette localité possède un important relais de messageries dès le XVII siècle. L’église, assez imposante, est du XII et du XV siècle. Son père n’est plus contrôleur de la Ferme, mais encore laboureur, le 5 février 1745, sur l'acte de naissance de son frère Louis Nicolas. Les Gaudelet habitent alors Jandun, village à un kilomètre de Launois-sur-Vence. Jean-Baptiste est le parrain de son frère. Sa sœur Jeanne en est la marraine. SON MARIAGE (1765) . thumb|left|Blason du Verger.thumb|left|160px|Blason des Lantivy.thumb|left|252px|Avignon, paroisse Saint-Didier.thumb|left|252px|Avignon, au premier plan paroisse Saint-Didier.thumb|left|250px|Le manoir des Lantivy, Kergal.thumb|left|252px|Acte de mariage Gaudelet-du Vergier.thumb|left|254px|Château de son ami, le marquis de Puget, Barbentane.Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet fait d’excellentes études en dehors de Launois. Nous le retrouvons à Avignon, où il épouse le 10 juillet 1765 Thérèse Françoise du Vergier (1748-1818), dans la paroisse Saint-Didier. Il a 28 ans. Thérèse Françoise du Vergier est la fille de Pierre Louis du Vergier, écuyer, sieur du Poüe de Meneguen et d’Angélique de Liotard, une Provençale. Son beau-père est le descendant des Vergier, sénéchaux d’Hennebont, déclarés d’ancienne extraction noble, depuis 1438, par Arrêt des Commissaires de Bretagne du 15 avril 1669. Paul du Vergier est crée chevalier des Ordres du Roi en 1654. Il est né au manoir de Kergal, à Brandivy. L’oncle de sa femme, Victor René est reçu Page du Roi Louis XV dans sa Grande Ecurie le 25 avril 1727, sur les titres qui sont alors produits et qui justifient sa filiation et qui figurent dans l’Armorial général de France. Toutefois, nous savons que le grand-père de sa femme, Paul René du Vergier, s’il est toujours seigneur du Poüe et de Ménéguen, doit vendre la charge de sénéchal de son père. Et puis en août 1739, il a gagné un procès avec Thérèse du Vergier, sa sœur, tous deux d'Hennebont, contre Louis Le Clerc, seigneur de Kergolher, leur cousin germain. Certes, la grand-mère paternelle de sa femme est une Lantivy. Mais s’agit d’une branche cadette. René de Lantivy (1641-1691), arrière-grand-père de sa femme, n’est pas comte, comme ses ancêtres, mais écuyer. Les seigneurs de Kergal se querellent avec l'abbaye de Lanvaux au sujet de certaines rentes qu'ils ne peuvent payer. Leur terre ne leur rapporte que 600 livres de rente. Quand, en 1684, la mère de René de Lantivy vient mourir dans sa maison du bourg de Pluvignier, rue Saint-Michel, ce seigneur décide de se soustraire à l'hommage et au droit de rachat à l'égard des religieux, qui ont juridiction sur une partie de ce bourg. Pierre Brient, sénéchal de l'abbaye, réclame les droits de mouvance, et l'appel de René de Lantivy ne sert qu'à faire confirmer le jugement du Sénéchal. Outré de telles exigences, un de ces seigneurs marche un jour sur l'abbaye, la lance au poing, avec l'intention de pourfendre les religieux. Ceux-ci, de bonne heure avertis de la lugubre expédition, se gardent bien de l'attendre. Ils s'enfuient dans les bois, et le seigneur revient bredouille, un peu confus de son intempestive fureur. Cette abbaye a été fondée en juillet 1138 par le baron Alain de Lanvaux, un ancêtre de ce noble plutôt désargenté. Le manoir de Kergal, demeure familiale depuis 1400 est vendue en 1765. La vieille noblesse s’appauvrit et les nouvelles élites sont constituées en grande partie d’anoblis ou de financiers. Gaudelet ne peut que le constater au niveau de sa famille et celle de sa femme. Il va être Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France, certainement (comme d’autres nobles) non pas pour être anobli, mais pour retrouver son rang dans la société. Les cousins de sa femme, les du Vergier de Kerhorlay sont liés au milieu de la marine royale. L’Histoire de la noblesse du Comté-Venaissin, d'Avignon, et de la principauté... nous dit que Jean Liotard est Président en la Chambre des Comptes, décédé en 1605... Histoire de la noblesse du Comté-Venaissin, d'Avignon, et de la principauté d'Orange, Jean Antoine Pithon-Curt, Laffitte, 1970, v.3, p.581. . Il est marié à Marguerite de La Mure. Leur fille se marie avec le marquis Antoine d’Urre, chevalier des Ordres du Roi en 1654. Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet et sa femme sont donc tous les deux de familles nobles qui sont au service du roi. Le fils de Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet, François Gaudelet d’Armenonville, sera chevalier de Malte. Les témoins à leur mariage sont : * Victor de Lincel du Bousquet (1712-1784) qui habite à Sarrians, en Comtat. Nous avons un Extrait d’acte d'accord fait en présence du comte de Provence, entre Lambert et Guibert de Lincel, frères, pour rémission, entre eux, des terres et sgries y mentionnées, du 6 avril 1190. Il fait un testament, le 10 février 1742, à Saint-Rémy faisant des legs à ses soeurs et pour héritier universel institue Joseph Etienne de Meyran-Lacetta, fils du marquis de Lagoy. Les Lincel sont une ancienne et illustre famille provençale, possessionnée dès l’an 1061 dans la terre de ce nom située près de Forcalquier. Famille d’épée et d’église, largement représentée à Malte et alliée aux meilleures maisons de sa province, elle a donné deux évêques de Gap, en 1289 et 1316. * Pierre Barthélemy Pennier de Longchamp le fils (1747-1788), marié à Marie Suzanne de Philip d'Avignon, agrégé de la faculté de médecine d'Avignon, est auteur d’une Dissertation physico-médicale sur les truffes et sur les champignons. La première fille de Jean-Baptiste III, Henriette Gaudelet (1767-1769) est née à Hennebont. Son parrain est Noble Homme, Balthazar de Puget (1727-1811), marquis de Barbentane, chambellan de SAS Monseigneur le Duc d'Orléans, ministre plénipotentiaire du Roy auprès du Grand Duc de Toscane, à Florence (1768-1788). La marraine Henriette de Puget, religieuse de la Congrégation d'Avignon-les-Royales, Ursuline, est la fille de cet aristocrate et de la fille du marquis de Vierville. Ce qui nous montre que Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet et sa femme gardent de solides liens avec la noblesse provençale, même si nous les retrouvons à Hennebont, d’où sont originaires les du Vergier. RECEVEUR DES FERMES DU ROY (1767) . thumb|252px|Hennebont.thumb|254px|Acte de baptême de l'une des filles de Gaudelet à Hennebont.Le 9 octobre 1769, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est entreposeur et Receveur des Fermes du Roy, à Hennebont, fonction déjà plus importante que son père qui à la fin de sa vie n'est que contrôleur des Fermes dans un village. Lui n'a que 32 ans. Sa deuxième fille, Thérèse Renée Gaudelet (1769-1851), mariée au comte-général Groult des Rivières, a comme parrain le marquis Claude Denis Dodun de Neuvy, (1733-1794), directeur des Fermes du roi, administrateur de la Compagnie des Indes à Lorient et premier lieutenant des chasses du roi. Après la faillite de Baudart de Sainte-James, Trésorier général de la marine, son l'hôtel de la place Vendôme est attribué par adjudication le 16 avril 1788 à ce Claude-Denis Dodun pour 347.000 livres. Il va finir sa vie emprisonné à Sainte-Pélagie à Paris, uniquement du fait de ses fonctions. Michel Antoine dans : Le cœur de l'état. Surintendance, contrôle général et intendances des finances (1552-1791) nous parle longuement du père de ce parrain, Dodun, président du Parlement au parlement de Paris, contrôleur général des finances. Son autre fille, Julie Antoinette Thérèse Gaudelet, le 8 octobre 1771, est ondoyée à la naissance. Son parrain est Antoine Bocquet, intéressé dans les Fermes du Roy, sa marraine Julie Louise Bourgeois, la jeune épouse du marquis Dodun, fille de Laurent, Receveur des fouages et trésorier de la Marine à Lorient, et de Françoise-Marie de Chantoisean. L’acte est signé par différents nobles bretons : du Boutiez de La Beraye, de Lavillebois de Lamain, du Bouetty-Quemeneur, chevalier de Kerorguern, et du chevalier du Boüetiez de Kerorguen. En 1771, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est lui aussi intéressé dans les affaires du Roy, à Hennebont. Ce qui montre qu’il s’est enrichi et que sa femme doit avoir une dot ou des biens considérables. Les personnes intéressées dans les affaires du Roy, sont riches, ce sont des financiers qui prêtent au roi et manipulent les deniers publics. Ils seront souvent les premières victimes des émeutes populaires lors des journées d’octobre ou pendant la Terreur. Gaudelet demeure encore à Hennebont, en 1773, au moment où naît son fils François. thumb|center|400px|Le port de Lorient au XVIIIe siècle. FRANC-MAÇON, ENTREPOSEUR, ARMATEUR ET BANQUIER PARTICULIER A BREST (1780-1792) . Franc-maçon . [[Fichier:Aga8.jpg|thumb|left|200px|La Pérouse est initié au sein de la loge l’Heureuse Rencontre.]]thumb|left|200px|Un autre marin initié brestois, Bougainville)Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet s’installe à Brest en 1773 et y fonde une entreprise de négoce avec l'outre-mer et devient donc rapidement armateur Dès novembre 1774, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est admis au sein de la loge l’Heureuse Rencontre [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . La franc-maçonnerie est alors très liée au pouvoir royal et à la Marine. Cette loge est le lieu de rencontre des aristocrates de l'amirauté et des bourgeois de la finance, des grands négociants. Les loges permettent de faire se rencontrer des personnes qui n'auraient pas pu se croiser autrement. Les marins de la Royale y sont majoritaires au sein de l’Heureuse Rencontre. La Pérouse (1741-1788) est initié dans cette loge. Avant 1789, tout ce qui compte à Brest est franc-maçon. Ils sont environ 200. Dès le 23 avril 1774 et conformément aux ordre émanés du Grand Orient, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, frère chevalier de la loge, entreproseur des Fermes du Roy, est nommé par l’Heureuse Rencontre de Brest, député pour procéder à l'installation de la première loge morlaisienne La Noble Amitié, recevoir l'obligation de tous les membres, et dresser la planche à tracer. C'est une loge de la Stricte Observance Templière, qui depuis 1746 ne manifeste son activité que de façon sporadique. Elle est presque exclusivement composée de gentilshommes Mémoires de la Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Bretagne, Volumes 35 à 38, Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Bretagne, 1955. . Il est orateur de la Loge Saint-Jean de la Bienfaisance, à Paris, en 1784, avec comme 2 survt Jacques Robert Gaudelet Mémoires et documents, France. Commission d'histoire économique et sociale de la Révolution française. Commission recherche et de publication des documents relatifs à la vie économique de la Révolution, Ministère de l'éducation nationale. 1973. . Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est par la suite membre de l'Ecole des mœurs, la principale loge de Morlaix Mémoires de la Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Bretagne, Volumes 35 à 38, Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Bretagne, 1955. . Son gendre, Joseph Dubernad, y est Orateur. Gaudelet devient un important dignitaire de la franc-maçonnerie à Paris Le Bihan A., Francs-maçons parisiens du Grand Orient de France, Paris, 1966, Membres des Chapitres des VV. MM. Picard et Fordrain - p. 503 et suivantes. . thumb|center|400px|Vaisseaux en cours d’armement dans l’arsenal de Brest, en 1773 (Louis Nicolas van Blarenberghe) Entreposeur des Fermes du Roy . thumb|left|200px|Antoine de Sartine, Secrétaire d'État de la Marine (1774 - 1 1780).Gaudelet, chargé de l'entrepôt des tabacs à Brest encore le 9 mars 1779. Comme le montre cette lettre de Sartine : : N°. 35G. Lettre de Sartine à M. Chardon, au sujet de la prévention de la ferme générale sur les adjudications des tabacs provenant des prises. Du 9 Mars 1779. Je reçois, M., une lettre de M. le directeur général, qui justifie de titres précis en faveur de la prévention que la ferme générale réclame sur les adjudications des tabacs qui se, trouvent dans la cargaison des prises : en conséquence vous ferez remettre au sieur Gaudelet, chargé de l'entrepôt des tabacs à Brest, le boucaut dont il avoit réclamé la préférence sur le sieur Edera, lors de la vente que vous avez faite de la prise; et vous préviendrez les officiers de l'amirauté de Brest, de ma part, qu'à l'avenir ils ne fassent aucune difficulté de substituer l'entreposeur du tabac de cette ville aux adjudications des tabacs provenant des prises , et qui seront exposés en vente , lorsqu'il en formera la demande à ladite vente, la ferme générale devant toujours avoir la préférence pour cette denrée, en la prenant au prix de l'adjudication... Code des prises, et du commerce de terre et de mer, Volume 1, Code des prises, et du commerce de terre et de mer, François Nicolas Dufriche-Foulaines, Impr. de Valade, 1804. . Deux de ses enfants, Henriette et Paul François, les aînés, décèdent en bas âge, à Brest. Négociant et armateur . thumb|left|252px|Newport (Rhode Island) au XVIIIe s.Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet développe énormément son affaire durant la guerre d’Indépendance américaine (1775-1783), armant des navires en direction de Rhode Island, soit à son compte, soit pour celui du roi et de ses armées [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . En août 1781, il fait venir du tabac pour une valeur de 3.105 livres. En mai 1782, il est l'armateur du Paulon, capitaine Gauthier et prend un intérêt du tiers, mais le navire est désarmé en 1783 Business Historical Society, Graduate School of Business Administration, Harvard University, and the Business Historical Society, 1928. Au mois d’octobre 1780, nous lisons effectivement : : J'ai également appris qu'un navire, sorti de Brest, armé par M. Gaudelet chargés avec les provisions et les marchandises, qui auraient pu ravitailler notre armée était arrivé au cap de Saint-Domingue et faute d'escorte n'avait pas pu atteindre Newport ; c'est dommage car les marchandises auraient apporté trois cents pour cent de bénéfice Journal of Claude Blanchard, Eyewitness accounts of the American Revolution, New York times, 1969, p. 69 et 107.. Gaudelet est le correspondant à Brest de différents familles d’armateurs, mais il n’a pas toujours de la chance, le Jauny n’arrive pas à Boston Journal of Claude Blanchard, Eyewitness accounts of the American Revolution, New York times, 1969, p. 69 et 107.. BANQUIER DES TRÉSORIERS GÉNÉRAUX DE LA MARINE (FIN 1782-1791) . thumb|252px|Trésoriers généraux de la Marine.thumb|252px|Claude Baudard de Sainte-James.En 1778, le ministre Sartine s’efforce depuis deux ans de prévoir la guerre sur mer. Les dépenses de son ministère sont énormes. Il existe à la fin de l’année 35.500.000 livres de billets émis par les trésoriers de la Marine. Cette masse de billets est considérable, convient le ministre, mais la majeure partie est indispensable parce que les dépenses de la Marine sont beaucoup plus fortes que les fonds faits par la finance. En 1780, il est accusé par Necker de détournement dans les caisses de l'État. On parle d'une somme de vingt millions. Sartine est disgracié le 14 août de la même année par Maurepas. Les ministres laissent déjà Claude Baudard de Sainte-James, Trésorier général de la Marine, émettre des billets à terme. Les fameuses lettres timbrées Marine ''représentent déjà en 1780, bien avant Gaudelet, d’énormes sommes. Comme l’écrit le Bulletin de la société archéologique du Finistère, de 1917, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est aussi banquier. Il finance les rares armateurs et négociants avec l’outre-mer brestois. A Morlaix des Béarnais et Basques, comme les Behic, les Lannux et les Dubernad disputent aux Nantais et aux Malouins le négoce de cette partie de la Bretagne. Le fils de Gaudelet va d’ailleurs choisir de s’unir avec la descendante de ces familles établies à Morlaix, une Dubernad. Les Trésoriers généraux de la Marine se heurtent à un problème qui paralyse leur activité : les voyages continuels que fait l’argent. Il est extrêmement aléatoire de se procurer en province du papier sur Paris. C’est pour tenter de parer en partie à ces difficultés qu’à la fin de 1782, les trésoriers généraux de la Marine demandent et obtiennent d’avoir à Brest un banquier particulier, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet Denise Ozanam, ''Claude Baudard de Sainte-James, trésorier général de la Marine et brasseur d'affaires (1738-1787), Genève, Droz, 1969, p. 17. . Celui s’occupe uniquement de fournir les sommes nécessaires aux dépenses de la guerre et de la Marine en nature Etablissement d'une banque à Brest, M. Gaudelet. Inventaire des Archives de la marine Série B. Service général de Henri Buche, Jean Mallon, Étienne Taillemite, Didier Neuville, Archives de la Marine (France) - Archives – 1963, p. 148. , ce qui doit alléger le travail du Trésorier particulier A.N. Marine B3 723, fol. 315-316, B3 729, fol.41 et Denise Ozanam, Claude Baudart…, p. 16n.. Gaudelet est, nous l'avons vu, avant cette date, déjà banquier mais pour les particuliers à Brest. Il semble que les Trésoriers de la marine aient établi un lien entre leurs activités et celles des banquiers de la Cour : l'aide du banquier leur semble opportune. En décembre 1782, ils nouent des relations avec un banquier de Brest, Gaudelet : c'est lui qui, désormais, verse au commis du Trésorier tous les fonds écrit dans Les Trésoriers Généraux de la Marine, 1517-1788, Henri Legohérel Les Trésoriers Généraux de la Marine, 1517-1788, Henri Legohérel, Éditions Cujas, 1965, p. 267. . Dès le départ Gaudelet ne peut agir avec toute l’efficacité espérée et nécessaire Marine B3 739, fol. 41. . De fracassantes faillites, dont celle du prince de Guémenée, qui est de 33 millions de livres et la rareté de l’argent en sont les causes. Encore plus qu’à Paris la pénurie des espèces à Brest, ville très pauvre, est grande. A un tel point que le Trésorier particulier est autorisé à accorder aux receveurs et particuliers 6% sur les espèces par eux versées à la caisse, au lieu de 5% Denise Ozanam, Claude Baudard de Sainte-James, trésorier général de la Marine et brasseur d'affaires (1738-1787), Genève, Droz, 1969. . La rumeur publique parle de la prochaine banqueroute du département de la Marine Denise Ozanam, Claude Baudard de Sainte-James, trésorier général de la Marine et brasseur d'affaires (1738-1787), Genève, Droz, 1969, p. 17. . thumb|center|400px|Ternay quitte Brest le 2 mai 1780 avec les troupes de Rochambeau. thumb|252px|Navires, quais, magasins en 1776.thumb|252px|Louis d'or de 24 livres (1786).Le traité de Versailles de 1783 n’allège pas les gènes financières. Il faut que Gaudelet trouve des fonds en espèces pour le désarmement des vaisseaux, la conduite des équipages, la conduite et la solde des ouvriers congédiés. Or, les moyens de Gaudelet pour se procurer des espèces ne paraissent toujours pas assurés Bibl. Min. Marine, ms. 182 A, Journal du maréchal de Castries, vol. I, fil.148. . Le Trésorier particulier constate que Gaudelet ne peut réunir que 2/3 des sommes qu’il se voit obligé de payer au comptant. Par contre, il reçoit des particuliers désireux de se procurer des fonds à Paris des espèces contre lesquels il leur remet des traites sur Claude Baudard de Sainte-James. Bien entendu, en contrepartie, les exigences de Gaudelet et des autres banquiers sont très onéreuses pour le roi A.N., Marine B3 739, fol. 65.. Des fonds importants passent dans ses mains car il est chargé de fournir toutes les sommes nécessaires aux dépenses de la guerre et de la Marine en Bretagne : 487.000 livres, parfois plus ! Ce sont des sommes énormes pour la ville de Brest, dont les registres de la capitation évaluent la fortune totale à 70 millions Henwood Philippe, Monange Edmond, Brest… p.24. . La Marine royale fait vivre la ville et il faut payer les équipages, les nombreux ouvriers et les fournitures pour les escadres. Jean-Baptiste reste armateur, même du temps où il est banquier de la Marine et Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances. LES MARAIS DU TEMPLE (1783-1790) . thumb|left|252px|Le Chevalier d'Orléans, Grand Prieur de l'ordre de Saint-Jean de Jérusalem (1719 - 1743).thumb|252px|left|Les Marais autour du Temple.[thumb|left|252px|[http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b8444515k/f1.zoom Plan des Marais du Temple.]]thumb|left|252px|La rue Martel.thumb|left|252px|Rue du Grand Prieuré ouverte en 1783.thumb|left|252px|Rue d'Angoulême.Rapidement Gaudelet s’enrichit et pense que ses revenus comme banquier vont encore s’accroître. Il va faire des affaires sur Paris. De Brest est venu Gaudelet, engagé avant 1789 dans des opérations de crédit avec les trésoriers généraux de la Marine Banquiers, négociants et manufacturiers parisiens du Directoire à l'Empire, Volume 51 de Civilisations et sociétés, Louis Bergeron, Mouton, 1978. . Le 31 mai 1783, un bail d’une importance exceptionnel est passé par le Grand Prieuré de France (= ordre de Malte), pour les Marais du Temple, à Urbain Antoine Honoré Fémy, avocat au Parlement, et à Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, intéressé dans les affaires du roi Bulletin de la Société de l'histoire de Paris et de l'Ile-de-France, H. Champion, 1981, 108e année, pp. 78 à 81 et Archives nationales, Minutier central, XXVI, 714, pas de plan. . Le grand-prieuré de France a son siège à Paris dans l'enclos du Temple. De vastes espaces libérés sont passés dans leurs mains, quelques semaines avant la suppression de l'ordre de Malte Bulletin de la Société de l'histoire de Paris et de l’Île-de-France, Volumes 107 à 108, H. Champion, 1981. . Fémy et Gaudelet prennent à bail 9.378 toises de terrain (3 ha 56 a 23 ca) en plusieurs grandes parcelles, toutes situées au nord-est de la rue de Malte, soit : * 1° 1215 toises, cotées F sur le plan du marais du Temple, comprises entre les rues de Malte, d’Angoulême (de nos jours rue J.P. Timbaud), du Grand-Prieuré et de La Tour (de nos jours rue Rampon) ; * 2° 1.077 toises, cotées G sur ce même plan, comprises entre les rues de Malte, d’Angoulême (de nos jours rue J.P. Timbaud), du Grand-Prieuré et de Crussol (parallèle à la rue d’Angoulême (de nos jours rue J.P. Timbaud) ; * 3° Tout le restant de la parcelle cotée H (déduction faite des 287 toises concédées à Orsel de Lamécourt), représentant 918 toises comprises entre les rues de Malte, de Crussol, du Grand-Prieuré et la part d’Orsel ; * 4° 700 toises à prendre dans la parcelle cotée K, à l’angle formée par les rues du Grand-Prieuré et d’Angoulême, ayant 28 toises (54,67 m) de face sur la rue du Grand-Prieuré et 25 toises (48,72 m) de face sur la rue d’Angoulême, tenant à ces deux rues et par ailleurs au surplus des terrains du Grand-Prieuré ; * 5° la partie cotée L, contenant 3.041 toises carrée, non comprises une petite enclave appartenant à la veuve et aux héritiers Lambin tenant aux rues du Grand-Prieuré, d’Angoulême, de Crussol et au nord-est de la rue de la Folie Méricourt et à l’enclave Lambin ; * 6° enfin 2.427 toises formant le restant de la partie cotée M (déduction faite des 127 toises concédées à Orsel de Lamécourt), tenant aux rues de Crussol, de la Folie Méricourt, à la rue Chapus et à la parcelle d’Orsel et à la rue du Grand-Prieuré. Trois propriétaires, Lefaivre, Louis et Gaudelet, obtiennent d'ouvrir la rue Martel, par lettres du 6 septembre 1777 L'Embellissement des villes: l'urbanisme français au XVIIIe siècle, Villes et sociétés, Jean-Louis Harouel, Editions A&J Picard, 1993. . La redevance annuel à verser pour ces 9.378 toises s’élevait à raison de trois livres par toise, fixées par le bail type, à 28.134 livres (= 2 soldes annuelles d’un colonel). Toutefois, il est convenu en considération de la grande quantité de terrains concédée à Fémy et Gaudelet, et du temps qu’il leur serait nécessaire pour mettre en valeur les parcelles, que les intéressés paieraient, pendant les trois premières années commençant au 1er juillet 1783, une redevance de 14.067 livres seulement et que ce ne serait qu’à partir du 1er juillet 1786 que la redevance de 28.134 livres serait versée. Les intéressés s’obligent en outre à payer un denier de censive par toise de terrain et à construire dans les six ans des bâtiments d’habitation d’une valeur de 420.000 livres. En raison de l'importance de l'opération, Fémy et Gaudelet se donnent des cautions, ce même jour 31 mai 1783 : * Charles Gaspard de Clermont-Tonnerre, marquis de Tonnerre, Lieutenant général des armées du roi, gouverneur pour le roi des ville et citadelle de Belfort, * Philippe Martin Mangin de Montmirail, conseiller à la cour des aides de Paris (baron de Montmirail et de La Bazouge), Grand Audiencier de France, * Jean Baptiste Fouquet de Provigny, intéressé dans les affaires du Roi Bulletin de la Société de l'histoire de Paris et de l’Île-de-France, Volumes 107 à 108, H. Champion, 1981. . Ils se constituent garants et répondants de Fémy et Gaudelet et des obligations qu’ils ont prises envers le Grand Prieuré de France, jusqu’à la construction de 420.000 livres de bâtiments sur les terrains concédés. Mais, Fémy et Gaudelet ne peuvent remplir leur contrat. Leur bail est résilié par arrêt de la Cour des aides du 9 février 1790, qui à compter de ce jour remettait le Grand Prieuré de France en possession de ses terrains et condamnent les défaillants à payer toutes les redevances échues depuis le 1er juillet 1783, accompagnées des intérêts et de tous les dépens. Ainsi se vérifient une fois de plus que les acquéreurs de grandes parcelles ne peuvent faire face à leurs obligations. Fémy et Gaudelet sont condamnés à payer trois années de bail du 1er juillet 1783 au 1er juillet 1786, sur le pied de 14.067 livres par an, formant au total 42.201 livres ; trois années et demie de bail, du 1er juillet 1786 au 1er janvier 1790, sur le pied 28.034 livres, au lieu de 28.134 prévues par le bail, soit 98.119 livres ; total 140.320 livres (le prix d’un château avec plusieurs métairies). Il faut ajouter à cette somme énorme la redevance couvrant la période 1er janvier 1790 - 9 février 1790 Arch. Nat., S5081685. . Ces terrains sont vendus comme biens nationaux de 1795 à 1798. Le Sommier des biens nationaux recense d’ailleurs les terrains compris dans le bail de Fémy et Gaudelet Bulletin de la Société de l’histoire de Paris et de l’Ile-de-France, 1981, Librairie d’Argences, p.78 à 81.. FERMIER GÉNÉRAL . thumb|252px|La manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix.thumb|252px|La rue Ducouedic.Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet reste Directeur des Fermes à Brest. La direction des fermes de Brest gère alors les traites, le monopole du tabac et une partie des anciens droits du domaine. Le directeur des Fermes dirige les services, centralise les recettes et les écritures comptables, coordonne l'action de la Direction à celle de l'administration centrale, formule toute proposition de nature à accroître l'efficacité de l'organisation et représente la compagnie devant les autorités provinciales. Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est nommé Receveur des tabacs. Il gère la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix qui emploie presque 1.000 ouvriers. Jean-Baptiste perd trois de ses cinq enfants. Il demeure à Brest, mais selon les Mémoires de la Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Bretagne (v.35-38/1955) il est aussi un membre important d’une loge maçonnique de Morlaix. Gaudelet, le 31 janvier 1784, demande l'adduction d'eau pour sa maison, rue Ducouedic, qui est perpendiculaire à la rue de Siam. : Brest 31 juillet 1784 : Monsieur, : Désirant d'obtenir pour ma maison un filet d'eau, de même qu'en jouissent plusieurs personnes de la ville, agrées ma demande a cet égard et engagés de MM. les officiers de la ville à m'accorder ce filet d'eau que je prendrai au coin de la rue Traverse, je vous prie Monsieur d'être bien persuadé d'avance, ainsi que MM. de toute ma Reconnaissance comme du très Sincère attachement avec le quel J'ai l'honneur d'être, Monsieur, Votre très humble et très obéissant serviteur Gaudelet. Le maire accède bien volontiers à sa demande. Il déclare : il n'y a pas lieu à délibérer. SECRÉTAIRE DU ROI DE LA GRANDE CHANCELLERIE DE FRANCE (1785) . thumb|left|252px| Édit... par lequel S. M. confirme les officiers de la Grande Chancellerie de France dans tous leurs privilèges,... fonctions et exercices, et les audienciers et controlleurs de la chancellerie du Palais à Paris dans tous les privilèges, droits et exemptions à eux attribuez, avec attribution à tous lesdits officiers de 18.000 livres d'augmentations de gages.thumb|left|253px|Dossier Gaudelet Grande Chancellerie.thumb|left|251px|Histoire chronologique de la grande Chancelerie de France.thumb|left|252px|Sceau de Louis XVI.thumb|left|252px|Ed Grainger dans le rôle de Jacques Paulze, dans le film "Lavoisier".En janvier 1785, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet dépose un dossier de récipiendaire à la Grande Chancellerie de France A.N. V/2/46 /15/1/1785, Almanach Royal, Christine Faure-Lejeune : Les secrétaires du Roi... . Cette fonction très recherchée demande un passé irréprochable. Comme nous avons pu le voir il est déjà noble et un personnage important à Brest et à Paris. Une charge de Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances coûte environ 60.000 livres. Elle est anoblissante, mais 20% des conseillers sont déjà nobles, comme François Charles de Saint-Hilaire, écuyer, dernier seigneur de Combault de 1776 à 1789. Il assiste aux assemblées électorales de la noblesse de la vicomté de Paris. On entend aussi sous le terme de chancellerie de France, le corps des officiers qui composent la chancellerie, tels que le chancelier, le garde des sceaux, les grands audienciers, secrétaires du Roi du grand collège, les thrésoriers, contrôleurs, chausses-cires & autres officiers, écrit Diderot. Son dossier est particulièrement volumineux, en voici quelques extraits : Messieurs Lebegue (= Le Begue : Garde minute), Gin d'Ossery (= Grand Rapporteur en Chancelle) sont nommés Commissaires aux fins de la présente Information. A Paris en chancellerie le 12 janvier 1785. Tessier (= Garde des Rôles honoraires) Paporet (= Garde minute) : A Messieurs le Doyen, Sous Doyen, procureur et ancien officier de Messieurs les Conseillers et Secrétaires du roy maison Couronne francaise et des finances. : Supplie humblement Jean Baptiste Gaudelet banquier de la marine a Brest, receveur des tabacs, faisant les fonctions de directeur des fermes en ladite ville de Brest disant qu'il a obtenu l'agrément de Monseigneur le garde des sceaux pour se faire recevoir en l'office de conseiller secrétaire du Roy maison Couronne francaise et des finances dont en revêtu m. Jean Jacques Legendre d'Amneville signe sur les provisions presentent a mon seigneur qui luy a accordé son ordonnance soi montré a vous Messieurs Favre-Lejeune, Christine, Les secrétaires du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), introduction de François Furet et Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret. Paris : SEDOPOLS, 2 v. Collection Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. . : Ce considéré il vous plaise pour proceder a l'information de vie et de mœurs du suppliant commettre ? Messieurs les Conseillers et Secretaires du Roy qu'il vous plaira et vous fery bien Information faite par nous Achille Le Begue et Pierre Louis Claude Gin, écuyer & Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et du service finances, Commissaire Députés de la compagnie de Messieurs les Conseillers Secrétaires du Roi pour son ordonnance du Douze du présent mois de janvier 1785, des vies, mœurs, conservation, Religion Catholique apostolique et romaine, de la fidélité et affection au Service du Roi et la capacité de Monsieur Jean Baptiste Gaudelet. : Poursuivant le sceau et expédition des provisions, de l'office de Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et du service finances dont etoit pourvu M. Jean Jacques Legendre d'Amneville -dernier titulaire- à laquelle information nous avons procédé ainsi qu'il suit Favre-Lejeune, Christine, Les secrétaires du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), introduction de François Furet et Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret. Paris : SEDOPOLS, 2 v. Collection Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. . : Du Samedy 15 Janvier 1785 : Monsieur Louis Malbette, prêtre du diocèse de Châtoux, ancien professeur de l'université de Paris, prieur du commanditaire du Prieuré de Notre Dame de Brest, âgé de 57 ans, demeurant à Paris rue de Saint Feret, paroisse de saint Sulpice, laquel après avoir mis la main déclaré et promis de dire la vérité a déclaré n'être parent n'y allié avec le Sieur Gaudelet pour professer la religion catholique apostolique et romaine et pour en remplir les devoirs avec édiffication et le croit très capable de remplir ses fonctions en Etat et office de , dont il poursuit la réception. Et tout ce qu'i a dit seavoir lecture a lui faite de la déposition a vu qu'elle contient la vérité y a persisté et a signé. L. Malbette : Messire francois charles de Saint Hilaire François Charles de Saint-Hilaire, écuyer, dernier seigneur de Combault de 1776 à 1789. Il assiste aux assemblées électorales de la noblesse de la vicomté de Paris., écuyer, Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances et des fermiers généraux de sa Majesté, âgé de 50 ans demeurant à Paris, rue de Cléry, paroisse St. Eustache, lequel après serment par lui fait de dire vérité a déclaré n'estre ni parent, ni allié du dit Sieur Gaudelet, dépose connaître depuis près de quinze années le Sieur Gaudelet pour un homme attaché à ses droits, ayant rempli les places qu'ils occupent à la satisfaction des personnes qui l'ont connu, et avec la plus exacte probité, sait qu'il est d'une famille honorable qu'il tient à des personnes du Parlement de Dijon dont il est originaire et tout ce qu'il dit savoir Lecture à lui faite de la déposition a vut qu'elle contient vérité y a persisté et a signé. Charles de Saint Hilaire. : Messire Jacques Paulze, écuyer, Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances et des fermiers généraux de sa Majesté, âgé de 60 ans demeurant à Paris, place Louis Le Grandrue de Cléry, paroisse St. Eustache lequel après serment par lui fait de dire vérité a déclaré n'estre ni parent, ni allié du dit Sieur Gaudelet, dépose connaître depuis plus de dix ans le Sieur Gaudelet tant à cause de ses relations d'affaires qu'il a eu avec lui, qu'à cause de l'amitié qui est entre eux; sait qu'il fait profession de la religion catholique apostolique et romaine et qu'il est en état de remplir les fonctions et office de Conseiller Secrétaire du Roi Maison Couronne de France et de ses finances dont il poursuit la réception, et tout ce qu'il dit savoir Lecture à lui faite de la déposition a vut qu'elle contient vérité y a persisté et a signé. Fait par nous Commissaire sur les jours et ans que dessus. Lebegue A.N., Marine B3 739, fol. 65. . BANQUIER DE LA MARINE À BREST (1785-1789) . thumb|253px|Ces messieurs Baudard de Sainte-James.thumb|252px|Hôtel Baudard de Saint-James, place Vendôme.thumb|252px|Anne-Pierre, marquis de Montesquiou-Fezensac, rapporteur du Comité des finances à l'Assemblée constituante.thumb|252px|Vue perspective d'un embarquement au port de Brest.thumb|252px|La Ville de Brest, Van Blarenberghe Louis Nicolas (1716-1794).thumb|252px|Vue de l'intérieur du port de Brest prise de la cale ouverte, Hue Jean-François (1751-1823).thumb|252px|Plan de Brest en 1779.Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est un banquier qui ne tire que sur le Trésor. Comme pour éviter les transports d’argent et en faire moins sortir du Trésor public, le ministre de la marine autorise, en 1782, le trésorier général à avoir un préposé à Brest. Claude Baudard de Saint-James (1736-1787), financier français devenu Trésorier général de la Marine, en profite. Il sait que Gaudelet peut emprunter à termes ou payer les fournisseurs et autres parties prenantes de la marine en lettres de change qui sont timbrées du nom du département, marine, et enregistrées sur un registre tenu par le Trésorier général. Elles sont acquittées par lui à leur échéance. Selon Ces messieurs Baudard de Sainte-James: trésoriers de la marine, ce crédit va accélérer la chute du sieur de Saint-James. Séduit par l’appât trompeur des spéculations, il s’intéresse à une multitude d’entreprises en se chargeant d’en faire les fonds. Il les réalise en faisant tirer des lettres de change sur lui à diverses reprises par le sieur Gaudelet, son préposé à Brest. Notre banquier timbre Marine toutes les opérations faites pour le service réel ainsi que les traites uniquement particulières au service de Saint-James. Celles-ci forment une somme considérable. Baudart fait tirer de nouvelles traites pour payer les premières Ces messieurs Baudard de Sainte-James: trésoriers de la marine : leur biographie, leur ascendance et leur parentèle, Philippe Baudard de Fontaine, Nicole Baudard de Fontaine, Mémoires et documents, 2007. . L'ensemble de ses investissements sont évalués à un total de sept millions de livres, sans compter ses plantations de Saint-Domingue. Il crée la folie Saint-James, achète en 1777 un hôtel particulier, connu désormais sous le nom de Hôtel Baudard de Saint-James, place Vendôme et le décore somptueusement. Charles Alexandre de Calonne refuse d'approuver les comptes de la Compagnie du Nord, qui a obtenu un privilège du Roi en 1785. Ces paiements cessent le 1er février 1787. Baudard de Sainte-James fait banqueroute. Il passe trois mois à la Bastille et meurt peu après. Tout le monde se dit : : Ces lettres de change et toutes autres encore existantes ont été tirées de Brest par le sieur Gaudelet, banquier de la marine, sur le sieur de Saint-James, trésorier de la marine, ainsi tirées à Brest par l’homme du gouvernement, elles sont enregistrées à Paris par l’homme du gouvernement. Le Roi juge devoir payer. Dans les autres ports les Commissaires agissent de même Ces messieurs Baudard de Sainte-James: trésoriers de la marine : leur biographie, leur ascendance et leur parentèle, Philippe Baudard de Fontaine, Nicole Baudard de Fontaine, Mémoires et documents, 2007. . Anne-Pierre de Montesquiou-Fézensac, général en 1789, élu aux États généraux par la noblesse de Meaux, devient rapporteur du Comité des finances à l'Assemblée constituante. Il remarque à cette époque : : Le sieur Gaudelet banquier à Brest y fait depuis longtems le service du trésor public. On tire sur lui des mandats. Il fait des traites sur le premier commis du grand comptant et c'est un compte ouvert de part et d'autre. M. Gaudelet envoie quelques fois des lettres de change sur Paris. On porte en recette ces lettres de change et les mandats tirés sur lui On porte en dépense d abord les paiements qu'on lui fait et ensuite celui des traites qu'il fait sur le trésor public, mais de tout cela il n'y a de réel que le solde du compte. Suite du rapport de M. de Montesquiou : : Ainsi pour connoître la véritable recette, il faut écarter ces articles qui n'en contiennent qu'une fictive et pour avoir l'état juste des dépenses, il faut en retrancher une somme pareille. '' Des lettres de change envoyées par le sieur Gaudelet forment un article de recette de : 1.537.360 livres. Les mandats du premier commis du grand comptant forment un autre article de recette de : 7.197.461 livres. : ''Total de la recette : 8.734.821 livres. : II faut faire disparaitre de cette somme des recettes et en retrancher une semblable de celle des dépenses correspondantes qui montent à : 10.294.343 livres Les escroqueries de Baudart sont nombreuses comme le montre par exemple le Rapport et projet de décret, relatif au remboursement réclamé sur le Trésor public par le sieur David-Nicolas Gruyère, d'une somme de 65,800 livres de principal, avec intérêts et frais, pour le montant de lettres de change, timbrées marine, tirées de Brest sur le sieur de Saint-James, trésorier général de la marine, présentés, au nom du comité de liquidation, par M. Debranges, député du département de la Marne. Dans certains cas, Gaudelet doit financer la politique du royaume : : Heureusement il n'y eut lieu à aucun déploiement de force, M. Gaudelet, banquier de la marine, ayant consenti à exécuter l'engagement de M. Redon.... En 1790 au titre des remboursements à des particuliers dans la banqueroute Saint-James, le sieur Gaudelet, banquier à Brest, trouve 482.033 livres. Du fait de ses fonctions, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet se retrouve parfois au tribunal en cas de contestations de ses décisions : : Le Sieur Comte de Meheren Saint Pierre, major des vaisseaux du roi au département de Brest, demandeur en capital et en assignation signifié et controllé les 4, 18, et 31 février 1787 poursuivant l'audience au profit de defaut faute de comparoir levé au greffe le 3. Le Vaillant : Les Sieurs Gaudelet, entreposeur du tabac à Brest et le sieur Le Vacher, trésoriers de la marine à Brest, défendeurs. Depot de Messieurs et premiers juges consuls : : Le siège après avoir ouïe Le Vaillant sans avoir égard aux exceptions plaidées par Le Moal pour le dit sieur Gaudelet et jugeant le profit du défaut faute de comparoir commis par le sieur de Vaubert cy devant datté et définitivement condamné solidairement par provision et par corps dudit sieur Gaudelet, defendeur et dudit sieur Le Vacherault défendeur et defaillant de payer la somme de 1120 livres de principal et pour les causes portées ledit protest et exploit de demande celle de 32 pour les frais dudit et peut de la lettre et chiffrer les intérêts et depenses l'instance taxee à 14 livres neuf sols neuf deniers. : Retrait et autres cautions devant nous les sieurs demandeurs. PARIS (1788-1789) ET ARMENONVILLE . thumb|left|252px|Joseph Jean Baptiste Fleuriau, Garde des Sceaux de France, sieur d’Armenonville et Morville.En 1785, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet rachète la charge de Jean Jacques Legendre d'Amneville, qui est mort en charge. Il est secrétaire du roi à Brest depuis 1785 selon l'Almanach royal jusqu’à 1788. En 1789, l'Almanach royal nous dit que Jean-Baptiste est secrétaire du roi, à Paris, rue du Bouloi. L'ancien hôtel de la ferme des Tabacs, qu'il ne faut pas confondre avec celui de la ferme générale, est dans cette rue. Il achète un hôtel particulier rue Ménars. Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est selon le Nobiliaire et armorial du comté de Montfort-l’Amaury, seigneur d'Armenonville Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société archéologique de Rambouillet, 1879 (T5)-1880, p.367. . Au début de la Révolution, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est dit effectivement sur les registres paroissiaux propriétaire de la terre d'Armenonville et négociant. Son gendre, le général-comte, Louis Groult des Rivières, qui est son voisin rue Ménars, à Paris, achète le château de Morville et ses terres qui sont proches du fief d’Armenonville. Cette terre est estimée comme valant 250.000 livres. Le 20 juillet 1724, Joseph Jean Baptiste Fleuriau, gouverneur de la ville de Chartres, grade des sceaux de France, sieur d’Armenonville, avait acheté la terre de Morville. Il devint comte de Morville, et bâtit le nouveau château à la place d’un château médiéval. Le dernier Fleuriau est marquis d’Armenonville. Son petit-fils, Jean François de La Rochefoucauld, Marquis de Surgères 1735-1789, hérite du château et des terres, et les vend à mes ancêtres. LE MARIAGE DE SA FILLE . thumb|252px|[[Philippe Charles de La Fare (1687-1752).]]Renée Gaudelet se marie avec le général Louis Groult des Rivières, officier des gardes du comte d'Artois, veuf d'Antoinette de La Fare, fille du maréchal Philippe Charles de La Fare, ami du Dauphin et nièce de l'évêque-duc de Laon, Étienne-Joseph de La Fare, second Pair de France. Elle est veuve d'un général, un Bouthillier de Chavigny. En 1786, Louis Groult des Rivières est mestre de Camp. En 1789, il figure dans L’Etat militaire de France pour l'année 1789, de Roussel de la Tour, comme aide-major en survivance de la Compagnie des Suisses de la Garde Ordinaire du corps de Monseigneur le Comte d'Artois, et dans son dossier SHAT colonel, surnuméraire avec le service. En 1788, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est cité parmi les sept principaux négociants notables de Brest dans l’Almanach général du commerce, des marchands, armateurs et négociants de la France, l’Europe et autres parties du monde et comme unique banquier. Louis, son gendre, achète avec ce qu’il reste de la fortune des la Fare-Paparel, le 5 juillet 1790, le château de Morville, à Hanches, pour 354.225 livres. Sur l’acte de vente il est dit comte. Lui qui n’a jamais rien possédé, se retrouve châtelain à l’heure où la majorité des anciens châtelains fuient la France. Louis Groult des Rivières quitte la rue de Ménars et vient habiter son château et cultiver ses terres. À cette époque, une partie des nobles français effrayés par la violence de certains révolutionnaires quittent les Tuileries et Paris et se réfugient dans les campagnes, qu’ils considèrent à tort comme non contaminées par les idées jacobines. LA RÉVOLUTION FRANÇAISE . 1789 . thumb|left|251px|Procès-verbal de l'Assemblée du tiers-état de la sénéchaussée de Brest (7/8 avril 1789).thumb|left|252px|Serment national de Brest (4 août 1789).En 1789, Brest s’engage majoritairement pour la Révolution. A cette époque, Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet est élu comme représentant des corps et corporations, celui des négociants et armateurs aux assemblées électorales du 30 mars au 2 avril 1789 Henwood Philippe, Monange Edmond, Brest un port en révolution (1789-1799), Ouest-France 1989, p.39. . Ces 92 délégués envoient 30 députés-électeurs représenter Brest à l’assemblée de la sénéchaussée. Lors de l'élection du maire en juin 1789, la constitution municipale est violemment attaquée, et l'on peut d'ores et déjà prévoir que les jours de cette communauté sont comptés. En effet, le 21 juillet 1789, un Conseil général révolutionnaire, dont la mairie de Brest fait partie il est vrai, mais où elle est en minorité, prend la direction des affaires La Municipalité de Brest de 1750 à 1790, Maurice Bernard, Annales de Bretagne, Année 1912, Volume 28, Numéro 28-1, pp. 47-61. . Gaudelet est membre du Conseil général révolutionnaire de Brest, dès sa création, sous le nom de Gaudelette financier La Municipalité de Brest de 1750 à 1790, Maurice Bernard, Annales de Bretagne, Année 1912, Volume 31, Numéro 31-3, pp. 359-407. . Le conseil général révolutionnaire ne se borne pas aux seuls intérêts de la cité. À la suite de divers courriers de Legendre, le conseil est averti que la situation financière du pays n’est guère reluisante. Dans un grand élan de générosité, il entreprend de lancer une souscription volontaire pour subvenir aux besoins de l’État. À cet effet, le 21 septembre 1789, six de ses membres sont nommés Commissaires-trésoriers pour procéder à l’enregistrement des sommes offertes, dont Gaudelet [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . En octobre 1789, Gaudelet consent également à faire l’avance pour assurer le paiement des salaires des ouvriers de l’arsenal, car les caisses de l’intendance de marine sont vides. En 1789, il est toujours banquier à Brest, comme le précise le jugement qui suit : : Le Sieur Gaudelet, écuyer, banquier à Brest émis aux fins d'exploit et assigné les 17 et 18 juillet 1789 duement representé en jugement de proffit de defaut et comparaison au greffe. : Le Moal Demoiselle Anne et Catherine Kerboul demeurant à Brest defenseurs et defaillantes. : Le siege jugeant le proffit du defaut faute de comparaison laissé par les demoiselles et défaillance que le déclaré sieur a une lettre de change tirée de Bordeaux le 17 may 1789 par consigne de la somme de 467 livres 4 sols ... condamnées les dites demoiselles solidairement en dernier ressort dudit Sieur demandeur les sommes de 467 livres 4 sols pour la dite traite t devant en outre 9 £ 4 sols 9 d. Pour les frais de protet en même nature que la somme principale depuis qu'ils sont acquis et aux dépens de l'instance taxes et liquidés sur la vive et du mémoire à la somme de 18 livres six sols. thumb|center|400px|L'arsenal de Brest. 1790 . thumb|252px|Cérémonie le 21 mars 1790 d'installation du Conseil municipal de Brest.thumb|252px|Intendant de la Marine à la fin de l'ancien régime.thumb|252px|Ouvriers de l'arsenal de Brest au travail (Ozanne).thumb|252px|Vue du port de Brest et des magasins de la marine.thumb|252px|D'Hector, Commandant de la Marine à Brest, démissionne en 1790 et émigre début 1791.Lorsque, conformément à la loi votée par la Constituante, l'on procède en mars 1790 aux élections municipales, le nouveau scrutin n'appelle au Conseil général aucun des membres de la municipalité sortante La Municipalité de Brest de 1750 à 1790, Maurice Bernard, Annales de Bretagne, Année 1912, Volume 28, Numéro 28-1, pp. 47-61. . Gaudelet est élu notable du conseil général de la commune. Il reste en fonction jusqu’en novembre 1791. Jean-Baptiste fait partie de la municipalité Malmanche, qui essaie de diriger la ville, après une cérémonie d'installation le 21 mars 1790, en présence du Conseil municipal, des gardes nationaux et du régiment de Beauce et de Normandie. Il est négociant Henwood Philippe, Monange Edmond, Brest un port en révolution (1789-1799), Ouest-France 1989, p.77. . Les autres élus sont des révolutionnaires modérés, souvent des notables seuls capables de diriger Brest. La plupart des membres du Conseil municipal sont affiliés aux loges brestoises et issus du négoce, des professions libérales et de l’administration. La Ferme Générale est supprimée le 27 mars 1790. Les bureaux des finances et les élections disparaissent avec le décret des 7-11 septembre 1790 Favre-Lejeune, Christine, Les secrétaires du roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), introduction de François Furet et Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret. Paris : SEDOPOLS, 2 v. Collection Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. . Gaudelet continue son métier de banquier : : Au sieur Gaudelet, banquier à Brest en 1790 au titre des remboursements à des particuliers de 482.033 livres Finances et monnaie révolutionnaires (recherches, études et documents), Fritz Braesch, Maison du livre français, 1934-36, p. 30.. : Nous vous remettons ci-joint deux lettres de change tirées le 28 du passé par M. Gaudelet, ordre des officiers municipaux de Brest, sur M. Garat, caissier général du Trésor public, à Paris, valeur provenant des dons patriotiques, l’une de 621 livres, l’autre de 14592 livres, le 7 juillet 1790. Une avance évite un soulèvement populaire. Mais en août 1790, les caisses sont toujours vides et Gaudelet est accusé de manœuvres d’agiotage. Un rapport sur le contrôle du banquier Gaudelet existe. Dans une affiche placardée dans toute la ville, le bureau municipal confirme la confiance envers mon aïeul et interdit aux ouvriers de s’attrouper pour quelques cause de que ce soit, et Particulièrement pour troubler le sieur Gaudelet dans son service, à peine de punition '' exemplaire [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . Cette affiche contenant une proclamation du conseil général de la commune de Brest est du 8 août 1790 : '' Contrôle du banquier Gaudelet. - Rapport : proclamation du conseil général de la commune de Brest du 8 août 1790. Le mois d'août se passe tranquillement. Toutefois dans l'après-midi du 1er septembre, les ouvriers du port, à qui il est dû environ huit mois de solde, et à qui l'on a promis de payer le dimanche suivant celle du mois d'août, ayant appris que ce paiement est remis au 15, font grève et se rendent à la municipalité qui leur conseilla la patience et la modération. Excédés de la misère ils courent à l'intendance. Les relations entre Jean Claude Redon de Beaupréau, Intendant du port de Brest (1784-1791) et les notables révolutionnaires modérés sont souvent motivées par le maintien de la paix intérieure. Redon tente inutilement de les calmer. Madame Redon leur présente ses enfants prie, supplie. Sourde à ses prières, insensible à ses larmes, la foule lance des pierres contre son hôtel, et force sa femme et ses enfants à fuir. Ivres de fureur, les assaillants les pourchassent. Un modeste employé du trésor, qui habite une maison voisine, se précipite au milieu de la foule et lui affirme que l'Intendant a dit vrai : le trésor, ou il est commis du caissier, est vide. A bas l'aristocrate ! s'écrient alors deux mille voix. Une lanterne est descendue et sa corde va servir à pendre celui qui a osé proclamer que l'intendant a dit vrai. Quelques braves gens poussent alors M. Brousmiche dans une boutique, et le cachent dans une soupente. Comme l’administration de la marine ne peut assurer les salaires des ouvriers de l’arsenal, Redon s’adresse à Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, financier et membre du conseil, pour qu’il lui fasse les avances nécessaires. L'intendant promet aux ouvriers qu'ils seront soldés le 5. Le Conseil général révolutionnaire qui s'assemble le 2, les blâme de leur conduite, et le 3, M. de La Porte Vezins, commandant intérimaire en l'absence du Commandant de la Marine à BrestCharles Jean d'Hector, déférant à la réquisition de la municipalité, met à sa disposition trois cents canonniers-matelots qui se tiennent prêts à repousser les 2.000 ouvriers s'ils tentent quelque mouvement Histoire de la ville et du port de Brest, Prosper Jean Levot, Selbstverl, 1866, p.23. . Heureusement il n'y a lieu à aucun déploiement de force, Gaudelet, banquier de la marine, ayant réussi à exécuter rengagement de M. Redon. Ce prêt permet de maintenir la tranquillité dans la ville et l’intendance rembourse Gaudelet une semaine plus tard [http://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/72/46/66/PDF/These-2012-SHS-Histoire-BARON_Bruno.pdf Élites, pouvoirs et vie municipale à Brest, 1750-1820, Bruno Baron, 2012.] . A l'automne 1790, le comte de Peynier et l'Assemblée du Nord de Saint-Domingue envoient à Paris des Commissaires, chargés de présenter à l'Assemblée Constituante un rapport sur les derniers événements survenus dans la colonie. A Brest une assemblée les reçoit. Elle est formée des Administrateurs du District et des membres du Conseil général révolutionnaire. Gaudelet est parmi les signataires Pièces relatives aux motifs qui ont nécéssité la résolution prise par l'Assemblée générale de St. Domingue de venir en France mettre ses réclamations sous les yeux de l'Assemblée Nationale et du Roi contre les réactions exercées par le pouvoir exécutif envers cette isle (12-16 septembre 1790), R. Malassis (Brest) 1790. . 1791 . thumb|left|252px|Fête de la Fédération à Brest le 14 juillet 1791.Le 1er janvier 1791, Anne-Pierre, marquis de Montesquiou-Fézensac, rapporteur du Comité des finances à l'Assemblée constituante Au commencement de 1791, il devint président de l'Assemblée constituante fait le sieur Gaudelet, banquier à Brest, y fait depuis long-tems le service du trésor public. On tire sur lui des mandats. Il fait des traites sur le premier commis du grand comptant, et c'est un compte ouvert de part et d'autre. M. Gaudelet envoie quelques fois des lettres-de-change sur Paris. On porte en recette ces lettres-de-change et les mandats tirés sur lui. On porte en dépense, d'abord les paiemens qu'on lui fair, et ensuite celui des traites qu'il fait sur le trésor public ; mais de tout cela il n'y a de réel que le solda du compte. Suite du rapport de M. de Montesquiou. Ainsi pour connoître la véritable recette il faut écarter ces articles qui n'en contiennent qu'une fictive, et pour avoir l'état juste des dépenses il faut en retrancher une somme pareille. N». 5 Art^J.i. Des lettres de change en- liv^ voyées par le sieur Gaudelet forment un article de recette de . . . 1,557,060 . Art. 42- Les mandats du premier commis du grand comptant forment un autre article de recette de . 7,197,461 Total de la recette . , . 8,734,821 Il f.mt faire disparoître cette somme des recettei et en retrancher une semblable de celle des dépenses correspondantes qui montent à 10,294,343 livres Journal des états généraux, convoqués par Louis XVI, le 27 avril 1789, Volume 33 Auteur France. Etats généraux Collaborateur France. Assemblée nationale constituante (1789-1791) Éditeur Chez Devaux,libraire, au Palais Royal, 1791. Charles Jean d'Hector, Commandant de la Marine à Brest, s'est fait relever de ses fonctions le 24 mai 1790 en raison de l'hostilité du Conseil général révolutionnaire de Brest à son égard. Il entend l'appel des princes et émigre à Coblence, en février 1791. Il y reçoit le commandement du Corps de la marine royale. La Révolution devient plus radicale et force à l'émigration ceux qu'elle considère comme des ennemis et ceux qui le sont réellement. Les charges de secrétaires du Roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France sont supprimées par la loi du 27 avril-25 mai 1791 Laigue, Antoine-Louis de, Les familles françaises considérées sous le rapport de leurs prérogatives honorifiques héréditaires, ou Recherches historiques sur l'origine de la noblesse, les divers moyens par lesquels elle pouvoit être acquise en France, l'institution de la pairie, de la chambre des pairs, et des... p. 70. . 1792 . thumb|left|252px|Prisonnier dans le port de Brest après la chute de la monarchie. Il est dit " Fermier général victimé en 1792 ",dans un courrier de son fils Jean à Louis XVIII, datant de 1815 et un autre de Madame de Rambaud à Charles X. Il habite avec sa femme rue de Menars, section de 1792. 1793 . thumb|left|252px|Port de Brest en 1793 (Jean-François Hue, Musée de la Marine).thumb|left|252px|Jean Bon Saint André et des Intendants, en 1793. Louis-Alexandre Expilly de la Poipe, député aux États Généraux et premier évêque constitutionnel de France, est l'ami et un parent par alliance de Joseph Dubernad, son ami, associé, futur beau-père de son fils, est arrêté en 1793. Cette affaire est englobée dans celle des Girondins. Il est l'un des 26 administrateurs du Finistère. À Brest, où il est représentant en mission de septembre 1793 à mai 1794, il rétablit la discipline par des mesures très sévères, avec son collègue Prieur de la Marne. Pour y parvenir, il n’hésite pas à faire rédiger, contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, de faux témoignages par des matelots peu scrupuleux et des bagnards. Mais, retors, il se garde bien de prononcer lui-même toute condamnation et expédie les « coupables » à Paris où Fouquier-Tinville, Accusateur Publique du Tribunal Révolutionnaire, se charge de la basse besogne. Puis Jean-Bon se fait envoyer, par le Tribunal Révolutionnaire de Paris, une délégation permanente et particulièrement dévouée qui, dorénavant, siègera à Brest. Il pourra toujours arguer, à l’heure de rendre des comptes, qu’il n’a aucun sang sur les mains et ainsi sauver sa tête. Après s’être attaqué aux officiers, Jean-Bon s’occupe des équipages. Erigée sur un ponton, la guillotine trône au milieu du port de Brest. Le premier condamné est un vieux quartier-maitre de l’Impétueux, dénoncé par ses camarades pour attitude antirépublicaine, exécuté le 16 mars 1794. Il s’est essuyé le visage avec un mouchoir au lieu de retirer son chapeau à l’annonce de la reprise de Toulon par les troupes républicaines (9 janvier 1794) ! . Officiers et équipages sont passibles des mêmes peines. Pour une broutille, on exécute. On envisage même, à un moment, d’embarquer une guillotine sur les bâtiments. Les désertions se multiplient à Brest et il faut constituer une commission chargée de faire le tour des autres ports pour tenter d’enrôler des volontaires. En janvier 94, Jean Bon Saint André dissout les régiments d’artillerie et d’infanterie de marine, troupes spécialisées pour le service sur les bâtiments, principalement constituées de bretons, sous prétexte que la spécialisation est contraire à l’égalité tant louée par la République. Dorénavant, les conscrits de la Garde Nationale sauront parfaitement remplir ce rôle… On lui prête même l’intention, sur la base de témoignages et de document d’époque, de vouloir traduire 18 000 marins brestois en justice pour attitude antirévolutionnaire ! Décision folle qui aurait désarmé la flotte. Le 14 Pluviôse An 2 (2 février 1794), il émet une proposition de décret tristement célèbre. Sera puni de mort et déclaré traitre à la Patrie, tout capitaine et officier qui aura amené son pavillon, quels que soient la puissance et le nombre d’ennemis affrontés, sauf si son bâtiment est en train de couler, encore faut-il qu’il ait quasiment de l’eau jusqu’à la taille ! Accessoirement, un navire de guerre en bois a généralement la fâcheuse tendance à continuer de flotter et ne sombre qu’exceptionnellement ! De même pour un commandant de frégate, corvette ou petit bâtiment isolé, qui se rendra à un ennemi inférieur au double de sa puissance et sans que son bâtiment ne soit en train de couler. Pour faire bon poids, le 26 mai (7 Prairial), le Comité de Salut Public publie un nouveau décret qui ordonne de ne pas faire de prisonnier, y compris sur les prises civiles et de pratiquer la guerre à mort. Jean Bon Saint André participe alors, sur mer, aux opérations de Villaret de Joyeuse contre les Anglais ; Jeanbon participe ainsi en mer à la bataille du 13 prairial an II au large d'Ouessant le 1er juin 1794 (célèbre pour la résistance du Vengeur du Peuple) à bord du vaisseau la Montagne, en compagnie de ce contre-amiral. propriétaire de la terre d'Armenonville et négociant, il est témoin du mariage de l'un de ses domestiques à Hanches le 4 janvier 1793 avec sa femme, sa sœur et son beau-frère Louis Groult des Rivières et est témoin à la naissance de sa nièce le même jour. 1794 . thumb|left|258px|Expilly, député et évêque constitutionnel. Pour des raisons professionnelles, il quitte Brest pour Paris dans le courant de l’an II (6 octobre 1793-21 septembre 1794) C'est dans la maison du citoyen Gaudelet, rue Traverse du Vieux-Escalier que jugeront en 1794 le Président et les membres du tribunal révolutionnaire Histoire anecdotique de Brest à travers les rues, Louis Delourmel, Laffitte Reprints, 1975, p.21. . Le Tribunal révolutionnaire de Brest est créé par décret du 17 pluviôse an II février 1794. C'est la maison du citoyen Gaudelet que logeent les membres du Tribunal révolutionnaire Dans l'ombre des Lumières, Laurent Dingli, Flammarion 2010. . 21 pluviôse an II (9 février 1794) Le 17 février 1794 il se cache à Hanches chez son gendre et sa femme est témoin de la décLaration de naissance de sa petite-fille Thérèse Françoise Groult des Rivières. Le jeudi 8 mai 1794 (19 Floréal an II), 28 anciens Fermiers généraux sont exécutés. , Les charges de secrétaires du Roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France sont supprimées par la loi du 27 avril-25 mai 1791. Gaudelet est persécuté par les sans-culottes. Il prend peur et envoie son fils en Angleterre. Ses biens étant devenus ceux d’un parent d’émigrés sont mis sous séquestre le 24 mars 1792. Des commissaires viennent dans son appartement faire des recherches, et l’interroge longuement ainsi que ses proches. Il est expulsé de chez lui. Il vit avec sa femme à Hanches, depuis six mois, comme le signale le maire adjoint d’Hanches, dans un acte d’état-civil où Gaudelet est témoin au mariage de deux de ses domestiques, le 24 décembre 1792. Il vit au château de Morville, chez son gendre, le maréchal des camps Louis Groult-Desrivières. Le 4 janvier 1793, Gaudelet avec sa femme et son gendre Groult des Rivières sont témoins à la naissance de sa nièce le même jour. Il est toujours négociant et propriétaire de la terre d’Armenonville, malgré l’émigration de son fils. Le maire adjoint note cette fois-ci qu’il habite à Paris, section de 1792, rue de Menars. Cette section a déjà changé deux fois de nom. Son premier nom était Les Filles Saint Thomas et sont ses grenadiers de la Garde Nationale qui ont vaillamment défendu aux côtés des Suisses le château des Tuileries, le 10 août 1792. Ni lui, ni son fils, ne semble avoir participé à ses combats. Son fils fera juste état de ses combats sur terre et sur mer dans les rangs des émigrés, pour obtenir la légion d’honneur de Louis XVIII. Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet est dit « Fermier général victimé en 1792 », dans un courrier à Louis XVIII de son fils François datant de 1815, et dans un autre document écrit à Charles X, par Madame de Rambaud, la mère du mari de sa petite-fille. Elle parle d’ « un homme malheureux à tous égards par la Révolution, ayant perdu une fortune immense… Monsieur Gaudelet était fils d'un fermier général et secrétaire du Roi… » (45). Le 21 mars 1793, ses biens sont vendus comme biens nationaux car il est parent d’émigré. Mais, tout la perte de sa fortune et les persécutions, ne sont elles pas due aussi en partie à la faillite de Baudard de Sainte-James qui est chiffrée à 9.658.071 livres, 14 sols, 10 deniers (46). Le 15 mai 1793, une Transaction entre le gouvernement, les héritiers bénéficiaires et les créanciers réunis…a lieu. Les lettres de change émises par Gaudelet et timbrées Marine, ont été endossées par les frères Ferber et de nombreux porteurs se retournent contre eux. Ces banquiers Suédois agissaient pour pouvoir être les fournisseurs de la Marine et Baudard était leur associé. Il n’en n’est rien de Gaudelet qui n’a fait qu’obéir aux ordres du Trésorier payeur général de la Marine. Pendant la Terreur, Michel Groult de La Planche, demi-frère de son gendre et sa femme Anne de Sabrevois vivent aussi au château de Morville. Il est présent à beaucoup de mariages certainement pour s’assurer ses soutiens au sein de la population du village. Les municipalités sont à cette époque invitées à donner les noms des émigrés et un état de leurs biens et à surveiller les aristocrates. Le château de Morville est devenu maintenant une cible pour tous les extrémistes de la contrée… Groult est chevalier de Saint Louis et les révolutionnaires surnomment ses médaillés les chevaliers du poignard. Fin 1793, Louis Groult des Rivières est dénoncé. Les élus locaux doivent faire une description de lui pour les autorités révolutionnaires : « 5 pieds 7 pouces et demi, cheveux blancs, yeux bleus, visage ovale, yeux et bouches bien faites » (47). L’église de Hanches est pillée et devient un « Temple de la Raison. » Un individu vivant au fin fond des bois, et s’appelant d’ailleurs Desbois devient adjoint au maire. Il l’agresse verbalement devant l’autel de Saint-Germain transformé à l’occasion en taverne : A votre santé Desrivières ! Buvez, buvez, Desbois ! doit se contenter de répliquer Louis. Le temps n’est pas venu de pouvoir répondre et faire respecter ses titres par ce type d’énergumène qui agit sachant très bien qu’il bénéficie de la protection des excités du village, et des autorités locales, sans parler des tribunaux mis en place par Robespierre. L’idée de la guillotine calme même les plus audacieux. Nous avons confirmation qu’il n’habite plus au Château, le 17 février 1794, une autre fille aînée est née « dans une maison dans l'étendue de la commune. » Louis Groult des Rivières doit en effet se réfugier à Convent, un hameau perdu du côté de Hanches, et ses beaux-parents aussi : … et therrese françoise du Verger, épouse du citoyen Gaudelet, agée de 46 ans résidant dans cette commune. Sa fille naît là le 29 janvier 1793. Ce bébé va mourir jeune lui-aussi certainement du fait des privations. Saint-Just fait décréter le 10 octobre 1793 par la Convention : « le gouvernement de la France sera révolutionnaire jusqu'à la paix.» En réalité depuis le 10 août les massacres sont quotidiens. L’APRES-TERREUR . Presque un an après Thermidor, les persécutions contre les nobles ne cessent pas, car le 1er Germinal de l’An III, le Maire et trois citoyens doivent témoigner que « le citoyen Desrivières » n'a pas émigré et qu'il paie ses impôts. Puis progressivement, les persécutions contre les nobles cessent. En 1799, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet meurt dans son lit, rue Ménars, à Paris. SON HÉRITAGE (1799) . L’armorial de Montfort l’Amaury nous précise qu’il est le dernier Trésorier de la Marine de Louis XVI. Comme Necker, par l’édit de 1779, ne conserve qu’un seul Trésorier Payeur Général de la Marine, et que celui-ci par l’ordonnance devient l’un des administrateurs du royaume fournissant un cautionnement de 1.200.000 livres et recevant un traitement de 50.000 livres, l’expression fortune immense, le concernant, ne semble pas exagérée. Le 15 Brumaire An VIII, son héritage est peu important pour un conseiller de la grande chancellerie, descendant d’une famille de robe de Dijon : Ont comparu chez Maître Gaudon, demeurant à Paris, rue Guillaume, n° 979, mandatant suivant pouvoirs certifiés véritables de Jean François Gaudelet et de Jeanne Thérèse Denise Renée Gaudelet, épouse du Colonel Groult des Rivières. Le premier résident à Morlay, département du Finistère, le second à Morville par Epernon, département de l'Eure et Loir, tous les deux fils du père décédé rue du Ménard, n° 9 le 15 Brumaire dernier d'après l'acte de décès présenté. Héritage mobilier : 18.050 Francs créances actives : 37.725 Francs Frais 4.260 francs. François Gaudelet, son fils, achète la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix 250.000 francs. Comme il est négociant à Morlaix, et que ville souffre de la maîtrise des mers anglaises depuis le début des guerres, il est bien certain que cette somme doit venir en partie de son père. O Floc'h, recteur de Saint-Louis de Brest écrit à son évêque : : Vous avez la faillite de Philippe Delleville. Morlaix y est paraît-il pour deux cent mille livres (12 mai 1810)... Notre Morlaix est bien triste. La faillite de M. Godelet a entraîné celles de MM. Delleville, Diot, du Bernat et Picrell de Roscoff. Voici notre crédit commercial perdu pour bien longtemps. (5 juin 1810) Clergé Religion Et Société en Basse Bretagne, Yves Le Gallo, Editions ouvrières.. En 1811, Napoléon rétablit le monopole d'état sur le tabac, car il s’est rendu compte, en observant les bijoux de la femme d’un fabricant de tabac, dans un bal aux Tuileries, que cette activité rapporte des fortunes. François Gaudelet, beau-frère de Groult, doit vendre le 5 novembre 1811 sa part de la manufacture à raison de 300.000 francs, pour le prix de l'immeuble, et 20.000 francs pour le mobilier. Louis Groult des Rivières s’occupe de ses terres et est élu membre du Conseil Général d'Eure-et-Loir, le 20 mars 1802. Il a cinq filles et un fils de 1793 à 1802. Selon les historiens locaux, en 1806, il fait cadeau de la grosse cloche à l’église, dont le fondeur est un certain Pique fils. « Cette cloche nommée Thérèse par Louis Groult des Rivières, ancien maréchal de camp, membre du conseil général du département d’Eure et Loir, et présidents des marguilliers et par Madame Thérèse Françoise Duverger, veuve de Monsieur Jean Baptiste Gaudelet a été bénite le 11 septembre 1806 par Monsieur Jean Pierre Billaud, curé de cette commune, Jean Hochereau, Michel Fortin, marguilliers. » Sa veuve demeure 33, rue du Faubourg Poissonnière en 1817. thumb|250px|Francoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville.Jeanne Élisabeth Dubernad (1783-1829) se marie avec François Gaudelet d'Armenonville, fils de Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet d’Armenonville, dernier Trésorier de la Marine de Louis XVIL’armorial de Montfort l’Amaury., beau-frère du général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières. François Gaudelet rachète l'ancienne manufacture des tabacs et est associé avec son beau-frère. Ils ont une banque. L'une de ses petite-filles, Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville, se marie avec Auguste de Rambaud, le fils d'Agathe de Rambaud, un commissaire des guerres, puis elle se remarie avec le dernier des comtes d'Allonville. NOTES ET REFERENCES . Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Décès à Paris